Souls Connected
by CatTheCatOfCats
Summary: Matthew's looking to feel whole. He looks for his missing pieces. A puzzle laid out in front without ten pieces. One for him. The other for who? Matthew should find his name too. Reincarnation. Luffy searches for his Nakama. I don't own One Piece.
1. Nakama With Starter Packs!

Matthew was a simple boy, simple outfit, simple spiky black hair, simple skinny middle school - Almost highschool - boy. A nobody if you don't understand.

Matthew always felt different, how? He didn't know, there was always a missing piece to him. Around 5- no nine! ! Yeah, nine missing pieces to his puzzle.

His mother always said that he might have a soulmate - Are those even real? - but Matthew argued that there were _nine_ parts. Mother would always shrug before continuing on with the house chores.

Sometimes however, he'll feel lonely and sad. He wanted friends- Nakama his brain corrected. - Yes with the capital N -

There were moments when he went passed the kendo place, a tug in his heart would bring him in to check out the swords, or when he'd feel the need to make up some random story. A lie others would call it, dreams I'd say.

When spring started, Matthew ended up stealing some tangerine seeds and planting them in his backyard. Recipes would pop up in his head.

The next day he found himself looking up lost history in the library, or building small ships with old toys.

Going on trips to the aquarium was a thing, he found the sharks more interesting, thinking up ways to heal a shark wound would run through his head.

While walking passed music stores, Matthew would start humming a familiar song. He didn't know it, but he knew it.

Rounding the corner he didn't expect a cliche run-in, but boy was he happy.

* * *

Zackery Ronans. He didn't like his name. It was boring, everyday, and prone to misinterpretation. Annoyingly so. More often than not, he'd ask someone for directions - he wasn't lost! Just, in a familiar new area! - and they'd run away from his - Apparently - scary face.

So when he bumped into a boy a little younger then himself expecting them to go running, what he didn't expect was to have a sudden headache and an over familiar - Tearing up? - face.

Apology. Introduction. Done, now walking away.

"Ne, what's your name?" Zackery Ronans paused mid-step. He knew his name, but he didn't. So he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Zoro. Roronoa Zoro." The boy grinned and gave a content 'Shishishi' before reaching out with his hand.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Nice to meetcha Zoro." said man just smirked.

"Aye, Captain."

* * *

'Luffy' as he was now known, went home with a smile on his face and a piece to his puzzle. 'Eight more to go. Wait for me, everyone.'

The name had rolled off his tongue, like he had said it a thousand times. 'Monkey D. Luffy.' Perfect name, perfect new friend, now it was time for a change and Luffy was going to start it.

* * *

**OK….soo good? hope so. It's been on my mind for awhile. Reincarnation! So cool!****Thanks, cya!**


	2. Easy Find With Tangerines On The Side.

Nathalie Mikan was happy. She had money, she was popular, she was beautiful. Everyone wanted to be her friend.

Sure, some of these 'everyone' were questionable but Nathalie took her chances.

After all, if they tried anything she could always sue them. Right? Money for the win!

While all was great - perfect really! - sometimes the truth catches up to her. Those were the times she realized that she needed _real_ friends.

Friends that she could laugh with, releave stress from a hard days work with. Or even cry on the shoulder of one.

Maybe friend would be a bad word. But Nathalie couldn't think of anything else.

Comrades? Nope, buddies? Nah. Oh well. Nathalie was patience. - Sometimes- Another few years is nothing.

* * *

Luffy was finally in highschool!

First day, he gets out in debt to a pretty orange-haired girl with monster-like qualities.

Other students say it's normal. Everyone seems to be in debt.

So the girl was pretty cool!

Fellow debted contradic that statement saying she's an annoying female who finds every reason to steal your money.

Luffy laughed at that comment, but he knew it was wrong.

She was different, like Zoro. She had a different aura compared to others. She needed Nakama. Luffy can give that to her.

So second day he decided to go straight up to her and introduce himself.

Most people you know would probably smack their foreheads with their hand but Luffy found this a very easy way to make friends. It seems its true as well.

"Hi I'm Luffy! Will you be my Nakama?"

* * *

Nathalie was shocked. He found her word. Nakama. It was perfect. Exactly what she was looking for.

Luffy, familiar, he seems trustworthy. Maybe a little stupid, but to be so outright...

"I'm Nami, yes I would." a new name too. Seems she had a knew name now. She thought it was perfect for her.

Nakama... maybe I've waited for _this. _

* * *

A big grin and a laugh combo.

Luffy could tell that she was like Zoro and him. Too lost, looking for a place to stay.

Another hole with a piece fit in place. _Seven more. I can't wait. _

* * *

**Woah I've never written something this good before!****Hope you enjoyed! The Strawhats are being gathered One Piece at a time!****Haha get it?****Nevermind**


End file.
